tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Greasestain
Greasestain is a Junkion. For his evil Shattered Glass universe counterpart, see Grease-Stain (SG) Greasestain is a Junkion. He enjoys making modifications and repairs on the Minnow. He can transform into motorcycle mode and back to robot mode continuously in battle, so that his "ruins" become his transformed mode and back again any time he takes a direct hit. In robot mode, he carries an armor ax and a decelerator laser that inhibits an enemy robot's flow of cerebral impulses. In motorcycle mode he can attain a speed of 160 mph for a distance of 100 miles. ::"Better on T.V. than on the streets."[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0086541/quotes Videodrome (1983)] History Pre-MUX History ::Since the movie isn't canon, the Autobots encountered the Junkions differently on the MUX. The Junkions are descendants of a group of Autobots, Decepticons, and independents that fled Cybertron millions of years ago during the Cybertron Civil War. Discovering the shell of a broken-apart world that had been used as a dumping ground by other races for millennia, the proto-Junkions settled down, figuring no one would fight for the literal wasteland. At first the refugees were at peace, joining together their small fleet of ships to form a new surface for the junk world, and using their significant engineering skills to repair a lot of the discarded technology for future trade. They began to view the new “Planet” of Junk as their new home, and began defending it from outside incursion with the tenacity of junkyard dogs. However, as their new civilization developed, old grudges and prejudices started to emerge. Former Autobots and Decepticons disagreed with how the small world should be run, and ancient battle lines began to be re-formed. Desperate to avoid another outbreak of hostilities, the ruling council of Junkion decided to take an extreme measure – a community-wide memory wipe. Deciding the vestiges of Cybertron culture was to blame for the renewed hostilities, the Junkion supreme programmers worked in secret to develop a computer virus that would wipe out all memory of Cybertron, the Autobots, the Decepticons, and the war. Junkions would be given a clean state, whether they wanted it or not. The ruse was successful, and the racial memories of the Junkions were wiped with the exception of a chosen few council members who were tasked with keeping the Junkions out of the Cybertronian War should contact ever be reestablished with their former home world. Eventually most of those council members died out, leaving ever fewer with the secret of the Junkions’ origins. The Junkions continued to exist, but without any culture or history. When the Planet of Junk started receiving television signals from Earth, twenty light-years away, they latched onto them, hungrily absorbing Earth culture like a dry sponge, filling the gap left by the Junkion Elders’ virus. Eventually some Junkions decided to set out to find the source of these wonderful images from the sky… MUX History Like many Junkions, he has joined the Autobots, although so far he has remained on Junkion. Notes * Greasestain was never named in any fiction; his name (and the names of many other Junkions) comes from character designer's notes, revealed in Transformers: The Complete Ark. * Greasestain is one of the movie's "extra" Junkions, whose designs were mostly a mix and match of each other's parts. In his case, his chest, forearms and legs are based on Junkyard's and therefore share similarities with Wasteoid Gamma's, HAZMAT's and Ashtray's. References Category:Engineers Category:Transformers Category:Junkions